This Love was never ment to happen
by dannii-an
Summary: Serena meets a new man Darien.But His parents hide a huge secret.The secret of a daughter which they put up for adoption 18 yrs ago,,,,who may this girl be?this girl is very close to the Shield family..? who is this girl? read and find out !


Chapter 1

Wrong Love

I don't own any of these characters! Please don't sue me! And sorry if I spell things wrong, I was never a good speller! But ill try my best! Enjoy

"Why don't I belong?" Serena said to herself

"I must be adopted my family has brunette hair and I have blonde, I'm taller and skinner then any of them and I don't have the same interests as them"

"Serena…Serena. SERENA! Day dreaming again! Young lady by this rate you won't get into a great university!" said Dr Lloyd

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about your math's questions. Very challenging"

"Anyway everyone" said Dr Lloyd

"We have a new student in our class his name is Darien Shields and he is new to the country…soo..aaa..Serena would you like to take Darien for a whole school tour, your not even paying attention to my lecture you may as well spend your time on Darien" Said Dr Lloyd pointing towards the door.

But of course Serena had already looked eyes on the young man who just walked into her math's class. Darien with his pitch dark brown eyes, messy brunette hair, tall and built body caught Serena's eye right away. Serena walked towards the door as Darien followed Serena he was also thinking the same thing checking out Serena's cute ass moving from side to side as she walked through the corridor. Her long blonde hair set in little buns on top of her hair was very unique.

-------This was the start of the Love that should have never happened-----------

3 Years past from that day, from that day on Serena and Darien became inseparable friends and finally both of them realized that they loved each other.

"So tell me about your family?" asked Serena in curiosity

"Well" replied Darien

"My dad's a doctor and mums a nurse ...but they don't act like it …they are very bubbly people, kind in heart and I love them to bits….just like I love you Serena"

Serena felt blood rushing to her cheeks and blushed in embarrassment

"I love you that much too Darien for ever" said Serena still trying to calm her self down.

"So what about you family?" asked Darien

"Well I think I'm adopted, I don't look like my family or have the same interests as them so I'm always left out" sighed Serena

"Trust me Serena your not adopted" Said Darien who was now comforting Serena regretting ever asking her the question in the first place.

Meanwhile at Darien's home..

"Honey remember that baby girl we had those many years ago…she would be now about 18 years old two years younger then Darien…" said Lucy Darien's mother in regret

"My dear wife I tolled you not to bring that topic up again, she is in the past and trust me, she was adopted by a lovely couple I heard from the adoption agency" said Clarke Darien's father while reading his Times magazine while enjoying his lunch.

"but I want to find her, Clarke I want a daughter because now I'm getting old and I need someone to comfort me in this large house. Your never home because of your busy schedule at the hospital so I'm always alone in a large home like this. I want her find her for me please..?"

"She's 18 years old now, we can't just track her down, tell her she was adopted and that we want to take her back because your getting old and lonely" said Clarke still reading the Times magazine

"You have a point, but those beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair and her tiny hand it haunts me in my dreams that I had given away my own flesh and blood. I only got to see her for few minutes before I had to hand her over to the agency for adoption.

"Hm…..maybe I should track her down but we won't approach her we will just look at her in a distance ok?" asked Clarke who now finally took his eyes of the tines magazine

"00ooo..Ok ill try not to approach her. but please daring find her for me" pleaded Lucy

Back to Darien and Serena

After a drunken night with Serena, Darien drove back to Serena's newly furnished apartment.

"You want to come in?" asked Serena to Darien

"Well ...It's a little late..." said Darien with hesitation

"Please. Baby…"asked Serena once again but with her watery puppy eyes which Darien couldn't resist.

"Alright alright Said Darien let's go inside"

As soon as Darien and Serena went inside Serena just fell on to her bed and fell asleep. Darien tried waking Serena but she sleep too peacefully Darien didn't want to disturb her. So slowly Darien undressed Serena out of her alcohol drenched shirt and skirt. While undressing her he realized her toned body gave him a erection which he couldn't stop so he lay next to her trying to calm himself down but suddenly something flopped on top of him……

Hope you guys like it my very first story I hope u like it please review...And I hope to update, continue my story, If of course I get great reviews!


End file.
